His Butler, Kissed With Midnight (Black Butler FanFic w yaoi)
by SebastiansScratchKitty
Summary: Ciel is preparing for bed until he feels a sharp pain in his back; he has a bruise! being One Hell Of A Butler, Sebastian gives Ciel a massage... but it turns into something else...
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive staggered to his bed; dizzy after his hot bath. "Are you in need of any help, My Lord...?" said his butler, Sebastian with a chuckle as he watched Ciel struggle to climb up on his bed. "No." Ciel said irritably. "I'm...fine..." Sebastian smirked. "Very well then, bochan. I bid you good night." As Sebastian turned around to walk out of the room, Ciel stopped him. "S-Sebastian wait!" he said, feeling a light blush appear on his face, contrasting with his midnight-blue eye. "Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian asked, lust in his eyes. Ciel looked away. "stay...stay by my side until I fall asleep..."

Sebastian chuckled again. _My... to show suck weakness in front of me..._ he thought, stepping over to the earl's side. but as Ciel started slipping into his bed, he cringed as his back hit the bedpost.

"Ah, I see my bochan has gotten a terrible bruise from the game of cricket he so pathetically lost..." Sebastian purred, smirking.

"Shut up." snapped Ciel. "I'm just not too good at sports, is all."

Sebastian licked his lips. _This could be a wonderful opportunity..._

"Well then, let me help relive my young master's pain with a massage." Said the butler as he swooped over and began unbuttoning the buttons on Ciel's nightshirt.

"and just what do you think you're doing?!" stammered Ciel as he was pinned against the bed while Sebastian stripped him down.

Sebastian smirked. "I am simply reliving the pain in your back, bochan. what else would I be doing?" Sebastian knew exactly what he seemed to be doing; but he just loved to tease his master. it was such good fun! and maybe it WOULD become something more... pleasurable...

Sebastian removed Ciel's nightshirt and flipped the now nude Ciel over on the bed. In order to massage him, Sebastian bit off his gloves, flipping his raven-black hair in the process. with crimson jewels of eyes gleaming with lust at his master's beautiful, slim, body, Sebastian slid his hands ever so slowly down Ciel's back, lower, lower, lower...

"S-S-Sebastian..." Ciel gasped, Sebastian's cool touch making him shudder. "You're too l-low.."

"Oh, am I now..?" Sebastian cooed, teasingly swirling his hands around Ciel's lower back.

"Silly boy.." Sebastian murmured seductively in his ear. "You didn't really think it wouldn't go farther than this, did you? I have desires too." With that, Sebastian licked up Ciel's neck, spreading delicious, forbidden warmth into his body.

"Ahh! Sebas... Sebast...ah! ah!" Ciel moaned, trying to keep quiet.

"My, my, it seems bochan has a sensitive neck..." Sebastian purred, starting to lick up his ear while sliding his slender hands down Ciel's delicate body. Ciel trembled under his impossibly light touch.

CLIFFHANGER! DUN-DUN-DUUUUN!

see what happens next in later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the story! Geez, I swear, my tablet just LOVES fucking with me, I had to write this intro like three times over because of some freaking technical difficulties. rrr. But anyways, here's another heaping plate of sebby x ciel goodness!

CIEL'S P.O.V.

As Sebastian snaked his hands down Ciel's back, Ciel wondered if he should dislike this... this pleasure feeling Sebastian was giving him... but it felt so good, like a sweet poison... Ciel wanted so much to succumb to the sweet, velvety abyss of pleasure.

So he did.

So when Sebastian started to seduce him, Ciel gave in and stopped struggling away from the seductive demon. Maybe, he thought, just for tonight, he would let Sebastian do this to him. After all, HE was the master of the demon.

Right...?

SEBASTIAN'S P.O.V.

When he slid his hands down his bochan's back, Sebastian was surprised his young master didn't offer as much restraint as he had expected he would. But then again, that was wonderful. _Ahhh... I can have a night with bochan all to myself..._ Sebastian thought, smirking. _Well, if he is in this submissive state, I should take advantage and push him even further... _

NO ONES P.O.V.

As Ciel lay on his silken bedsheets, feeling the downy touch of his butler, a sudden cry escaped his soft lips when suddenly Sebastian pushed a testing finger inside him. The finger penetrated little, but this was a new concept to Ciel, who trembled at it's presence inside him.

"Sebastian w-w-what the?!" Ciel stuttered, trying to look at Sebastian in shock. "Just a moment, My Lord, it will become pleasurable shortly." Sebastian said, voice like soft velvet caressing his ears. Suddenly Sebastian flipped Ciel over and began teasing his manhood while inside him, his fingers expertly working to create the most pleasure possible.

"JUST W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Ciel cried out, moaning.

"Simply reliving pain... as I give you pleasure." Sebastian purred, obviously pleased at his masters actions. "Now stay still, I'm going to test if I can put myself inside of you..." Sebastian unzipped his pants, and his huge member thrust out, freed from the prison of his pants. At first Ciel was confused as to what Sebastian was planning on doing, but when Sebastian started rubbing himself over Ciel's tight, virginous entrance, it became clear to him.

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL?! YOULL NEVER FIT INSIDE ME; YOU'RE TOO LONG AND THICK YOU IDIOT!" Ciel shouted, struggling in Sebastian's grasp.

"Oh, do calm down, bochan. I won't hurt you if I can help it." Sebastian replied as he started gently sliding himself into Ciel, slowly, slowly, slowly...

Ciel panted and gasped as Sebastian entered him, pain immediately filling his lower half, but surprisingly pleasure entered him as well. _How can something so painfull possibly bring pleasure?! _

"Ah-ah.. nooooo...ngghhhh...AHH! hahh..." Ciel gasped and moaned and shuddered as Sebastian started to push deeper inside him, oh so deep inside. Sebastian started thrusting faster.

"AHH! AH! AH! AH! SEBASTIAN! AHHHH!" Ciel threw his arms around the seductive demon as he came, shooting out semen while he felt something hot explode inside him as Sebastian moaned slightly and came as well.

The next morning, Ciel was awake slightly before Sebastian woke him up, as his arse hurt from the previous rough poundings of last night. So when Sebastian came into the room, he was a bit surprised. "Good morning, bochan. I trust you had a good time last night...?" Ciel looked away and blushed furiously, feeling the regrets of the morning from the time when they had indulged in pleasure, on his bed, illuminated by the light of the crescent moon.

Hey! Scratch here! hoped you liked this little story; I could have just made it one big story, but my tablet was about to die and... yeah. STUPID TABLET ITS ALL UR FAULT XD. But ya, this is my first story and I hope it was enjoyable. Review maybe?


End file.
